Old Friends, New Assassins
by I am in Loki's Army
Summary: 3 demigods venture out into the chaotic world. Reyna feels uninvited. Percy feels over-revered. Jason just feels plain awkward. So they leave. Eventually, they each run into Chaos, the primordial Creator of the Universe. Sometime later, they are each in a very prestigious position in Chaos' Army. But dark forces are rising. Will they be able to forgive and forget to help the gods?
1. Welcome!

**_**Summary: Three demigods venture out into the (literally) chaotic world. Reyna feels uninvited. Percy feels overshadowed. Jason just feels plain awkward. So they leave. Eventually, they each (again, literally) run into Chaos, the primordial Creator of the Universe. Sometime later, they are each in a very prestigious position in Chaos' Army. But dark forces are rising. Again. Will they be able to forgive and forget and help the gods and Camps Jupiter & Half-Blood? Or will past grudges hold them back as they watch the Earth crumble around them?**_**

**A/N: Hey all! It's I am in Loki's Army here! Like all my stories, I have no set idea for this story. This is my version of a 'Chaos Army' fic. I know that there are several of them out there, but I decided that I wanted to try it out. All the Lieutenants are OCs, the majority of them sent in by YOU lovely readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first Lieutenant, entered by me!<strong>

_**Full Name: Nyra Alexandra Arnuitage**_

_**Nicknames: Pitch**_

_**Guard Name: Tenebra (Latin for 'Darkness')**_

_**DOB: October 13th, 18 years old**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): Nox (Roman version of Nyx)**_

_**Ability (Based off of their godly parent): Umbrakinesis (can bend the shadows to her will), shadow mimicry (can morph into (living) shadow)**_

_**Weapons: Two shards of pure darkness that can morph into any weapon (but normally take the shape of a pair of shadow horses; gift from her mother)**_

_**Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): Naturally a platinum blonde, dyed aqua blue. Slightly longer than shoulder length. Slightly wavy/loose curls; sometimes tied.**_

_**Eye Color/Shape: Black with a slight aura (from Nox, about the only thing she inherited from her)**_

_**Ethnicity: SHE'S PART KIWI! (she's from New Zealand), part Irish, and part Scottish**_

_**Skin Tone: Fair with a light tan**_

_**Style of Makeup (Optional): Thin eyeliner on the bottom, going from thin (on the inside corners of her eyes) to thick (near the outside corners) with thick wings on top. Mascara on top and a little on bottom. Light rose lipstick.**_

_**Scars (Optional): A diagonal scar running from her left cheekbone, past the left corner of her mouth, and ending just before the tip of her chin.**_

_***How she/he got the scar: Tripped and knocked over a vase, landed on broken glass.**_

_**Piercings (Optional): Nose; two earlobe piercings (on both ears), three cartilage on her left ear, all her right; tongue; eyebrow; navel**_

_**Tattoos (Optional): The symbol of her mother (two crescent moons facing opposite directions with a full moon in between) as a dream catcher on the inside of her left wrist; Chaos Symbol (cover picture) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under, the night sky all around her left shoulder; "And though she be but little, she is fierce" in fancy bold lettering on the side of her right calf; an Egyptian protector between her shoulder blades with it's wings spread across her shoulder blades; a lotus flower on the inside of her left thigh, symbolizing purity (ah the irony); SPQR brand with six lines for her years of service over Nox's symbol**_

_**Personality: She is very rebellious, due to her flighty, indifferent parents. One of the coldest, back-stabbing, sarcastic, witty, arrogant, punk-styled teenagers you will ever meet, she is very manipulating. She sometimes reverts to her old ways when she was on the streets. She is very loyal to the army and close friends.**_

_**History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): She grew up with an indifferent father with a stepmother who couldn't care less about the world. They tried their best to be good parents, but they were too flighty, too free. They weren't exactly parent material, and it seemed as if she took care of her parents than they did her. As she got older, her piercings and tattoos increased, and she got more and more rebellious, experimenting with drugs and alcohol and practically living on the streets. When she went to Camp Jupiter, at first, she was ecstatic, but she never really fit in, like Nico. As a daughter of Nox, the primordial goddess of all things dark, it really was no surprise. Leaving Camp Jupiter after six years, she roamed the streets for about nine months, (returning to drugs and alcohol, as she didn't have a parental figure to tell her what was right and wrong), before she was recruited by Chaos.**_

_**Other: She was/still is big in social media/YouTube so it was surprising that she was never bombarded by monsters (the theory is that she basically smelled like darkness and shadow so she blended in). She is intimidatingly attractive (though she does not to be aesthetically pleasing to everyone) like her mother.**_

_**Quotes: "Darkness is not sought, but unleashed within oneself."**_

_**Portrayed By (Optional): Clara ? (Youtube: BabyLegs, Minecraft: Mrs. Derpington, Twitter: ClaraBabyLegs, Instagram: thequeenofneverland) I DON'T KNOW HER LAST NAME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD <strong>_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

**Happy reading!**


	2. Current Ranks so Far!

**A/N: Here are the ranks so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>ASSASSINS:<strong>

Vastitas (Latin: Desolation; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano; Phoebe Tonkin)

Telikos (Greek: Final; Perseus Jackson; Logan Lerman)

Caedes (Latin: Havoc; Jason Grace; Alexander Ludwig)

**COMMANDERS:**

Luke Castellan: Asteri, star (Jake Abel)

Zoë Nightshade: Belladonna, nightshade (Ashley Benson)

Silena Beauregard: Cheval, horse (Lucy Hale)

Charles Beckendorf: Ekragei, explode (Lateef Crowder)

Ethan Nakamura: Hidari, left (Boo Boo Stewart)

Bianca di Angelo: Blanca, shining (Isabelle Fuhrman)

**LIEUTENANTS:**

Nico di Angelo: Nekros (Asa Butterfield)

Izanami Nakamura: Acheron **{MagicMilkbone}**

Nyra Arnuitage: Tenebra (Clara ?) **{Me}**

Zayden Atara: Disicere **{PixelUp}**

Aurora Arianna Alcotte: Validus **{booksanddisney}**

Finley Penville: Forza (Grant Gustin)** {booksanddisney}**

Felicity Williamson: Chará **{Rayofsunshine14}**

Annalizza Noble-Gorman: Squirrel **{seagurl13}**

Ash Jones: Tachytita **{LucksusAngelofHeartandDarkness}**

Hanna Van: Anemos** {Me}**

Dante Delaurentis: Ragno **{Me}**

Layla Aryson: Trica **{booksanddisney}**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the second Lieutenant form that I have recieved!**

**Full Name: Izanami Nakamura (Ethan's cousin)**

**Nicknames: None**

**Guard Name: Acheron (people who get this are awesome)**

**DOB: March 13th, physically 14 years old**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): Thanatos**

**Ability (Based off of their godly parent): Invisibility (can take one more person, though not for very long), necromancy**

**Weapons: Stygian iron scythe (gift from father)**

**Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): Black waist length straight hair usually tied back**

**Eye Color/Shape: Gold (from Thanatos)**

**Ethnicity: Half black, half Japanese**

**Skin Tone: Light bronze**

**Style of Makeup (Optional): Normal eyeliner on top, thick on the bottom**

**Scars (Optional): None**

***How she/he got the scar:**

**Piercings (Optional): None**

**Tattoos (Optional): Shackles around her wrists with chains wrapping up and around her arms**

**Personality: Moody, dark, angry, intimidating, lonely, cunning**

**History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): Spoiled as a child and grew up with a loving family, until she accidently hurt them (necromancy). Is still traumatized to this day and avoids others. She was recruited into the army by Ethan and she agreed because she harmed her family.**

**Other: Is good friends with Nico, due to sharing one of their powers (necromancy). He, along with Bianca, are the only people she knows she can't hurt. Never tells lies.**

**Quotes: "Death is the only option, because death is the only possibility."**

**Portrayed By (Optional):**


	3. Ranks Update

**A/N: Hey all! I came up with a better a better system already. :) This is update numero uno for Chaos' Army!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Full Name: Aurora Arianna Alcotte<p>

Nicknames: Rory (Only let's really close friends call her that), Triple A (Jokingly because of her initials)

Guard Name: Validus (Latin for valid)

DOB: September 10, physically 17 years old.

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Fortuna

Ability: She is essentially a living, breathing, good luck charm. She has good luck in games of chance (therefore is excellent at gambling), and when you spend long amounts of time with her, sometimes that luck will spread over to you.

Weapons: Throwing knives which can shrink down into small charms for a charm bracelet she has.

Hair Colour/Length/Texture: She has black dyed hair (naturally blonde) that has a bright pink streak near the front that she dyed into it. It flows in light curls down to her chest. It's soft and silk like, but it's often pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Eye Colour/Shape: Gold eyes (symbolizing luck)

Ethnicity: Italian.

Style of Makeup: She will go out into public without it if need be. She tends to stick to pinks, purples, golds and blacks, that's often thick on the eyes and bright, and always wears bright pink lipstick.

Scars: She has many scars from past little skirmishes she has gotten into but the only big on is a long jagged scar stretching across her stomach.

*How she got the scar: A regular battle. Took a knife to the stomach. Almost died. The usual.

Piercings: belly-button piercing, two earlobe piercings on each ear, and on her right ear, she has piercings all the way up.

Tattoos: Chaos Symbol (cover picture) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under, a spade on her left wrist, SPQR tattoo and one line over Fortuna's symbol, and 'ace of spades' on her lower back.

Personality: Aurora is a very sarcastic person. She is a quick thinker and may have a slight gambling problem. She hates it when people use her just as a good luck token because of her mother. She is very curious and adventurous and sometimes a little too thrill-seeking. She is a generally happy person, but has a very short temper and loses control of it sometimes. She loves adrenaline and the rush of being in intense situations. She sometimes doesn't think before she acts or speaks, and is pretty blunt. As a child of Fortuna, she tends to go into things blindly but things just seem to work out for her. She can be frustratingly slow when it comes to relationships, and doesn't really understand when someone cares about her. She has difficulty processing that someone wants to be her friend and not just have good luck. She can be self-conscious at times, and her emotions tend to be all over the place. She is a very scattered person, and not very organized, but when you get her to calm down and think, she is a great fighter when she chooses to be and the thing that she hates more than anything else is being underestimated. She also tends to lose control of her issues, but as long as someone can snap her out of it she's back to just being her normal self.

History: Aurora's father wasn't the most fatherly. He was never around, always at work or gambling. Part of the reason that Fortuna was attracted to him was that he seemed to have good luck and was ruling the casino's. They spent one night together, but afterwards he insulted her and she left taking with her his good luck. When Aurora was born, her mother sent her to her father, not wanting the child because the father was rude and insulting. Unfortunately, her father didn't want much to do with her either. So Aurora grew up without an adult figure and rather poor because her father gambled away most of their money and things. Finally she got fed up and ran away when she was 13. She dyed her hair, pierced her ears and belly-button, and decided to try her hand at gambling. Even though she was young, she got lucky and, for whatever reason, they let her in. She walked out with $2000 extra in her pocket. When she was 15 a satyr found her gambling, and drinking (Because she had no parental figure, she never really knew what was allowed and what wasn't). He took her to Camp Jupiter, and Fortuna claimed her. She didn't fit in well with her siblings, most of whom were aloof and way too peppy. She was also tired of people thinking she couldn't do anything, and she was just lucky. After a year she left Camp Jupiter. The next few months were chaos for her. Attacked by monsters all the time, and she was losing control of herself, her temper and thrill-seeking getting the best of her. She made a lot of stupid choices that she regrets and almost died on multiple occasions. She was recruited by Chaos about six months after she left camp.

Other: Entered by booksanddisney.

Quotes:"I am so lucky that I'm lucky."

Portrayed by: No one.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Zayden Atara<p>

Nicknames: None

Guard Name: Disicere (To Ruin)

DOB: February 15, physically 18

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Eris (Greek)

Abilities: To stimulate massive negative emotions in a person or crowd. Can also create physical destruction in inanimate objects.

Weapons: Dual blades

Hair: Black hair, messy and just reaches eyes.

Eye Color: Storm gray, almost black.

Ethnicity: Mixture of Mexican and Filipino

Skin tone: Light tan

MakeUp: None

Scar: None

Piercings: None

Tattoos: Chaos' Symbol (cover picture) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under

Personality: Chaotic personality, can switch between selfless and selfish and etc.

History: In the early stages of Camp Half-Blood after the Trojan War, he was exiled because of his mother's actions. He performed tasks from his mother and Hecate. Was also an outcast to many because of his slightly insane nature of switching beliefs, never doing the expected of him.

Other: Does not create friendships with other members of the army except for other children of dark gods(Ex: Nyx, Hades, Thanatos, ect..)  
>Fiercely loyal to Chaos, no matter the circumstance and thus to other leaders of the army. Entered by <span>PixelUp<span>.

Quotes: "I really don't know what to do when my life is not chaotic"

Portrayed by:

* * *

><p>Full Name: Finley Archer Penville<p>

Nicknames: Finn

Guard Name: Forza (Force in latin)

D.O.B: June 21, 18 years old.

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Victoria (Nike's roman form)

Ability: Nothing.

Weapons: Anything he can get his hands on. He will literally pick up a chair and hit you with it if he doesn't have an actual weapon on hand when he needs one.

Hair Colour/Length/Texture: Moderately long light brown hair gelled up into a slight peak.

Eye Colour/Shape: Hazel eyes that always have a determined look in them.

Ethnicity: American, through and through, and from very far back in his family tree there's a little bit of Dutch.

Style of Makeup: None.

Scars: Lots of scars littering his torso from years of pushing himself too far.

*How did he got the scar: He pushes himself way too hard which often ends in him injuring himself.

Piercings: None

Tattoos: Chaos symbol on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under. SPQR tattoo on arm with five lines and Victoria symbol.

Personality: Finn is very competitive, and pushes himself hard. He doesn't display much emotion and is a very down to business type of person. He doesn't like to fool around and is rather calm. He doesn't get angry very much and seems to be relatively emotionless the majority of the time. He is almost always seen training or fighting and is very determined to win. He is strict and to the point and is constantly thinking about the best and most effective way to win. He tends to be very detailed-oriented and catches small things. A few things however do set him off, people insulting his mortal parents, people telling him to stop training, and people who are too boastful.

History: Finn lived with his dad and stepmom as well as a younger half sibling named Becca for the first ten years of his life. They loved and cared for him and Finn could pretend that his real mother never left them. Everything was normal until Finn and his parents left for California. It was a vacation for the four of them. Finn was ten and Becca was six. That weekend they were attacked by a group of monsters hanging out in California. Both his mortal parents died and Becca was severely injured. Finn called the paramedics before running, not being able to deal with seeing his little sister bleeding and his parents dead. Somehow he ended up in Camp Jupiter and started training there. He pushed himself as hard as he could afterwards, determined to be better. But life at camp wasn't what he wanted or needed. While his thought process was similar with the strictness, he didn't fit in and disagreed with many things at Camp Jupiter. He spent five years there not knowing where else to go. Then, when he got recruited, he left, and while it had been noticed at camp, he didn't really have many friends so no one cared that much.

Other: Entered by booksanddisney.

Quotes: "Victory is only possible if one puts their heart and soul into achieving it"

Portrayed by: Grant Gustin

* * *

><p>Full Name: Felicity Williamson<p>

Nicknames: none

Guard Name: Chará (Greek for joy)

DOB: March 1st; physically 15

Gender: Female

Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): Hecate

Ability (Based off of their godly parent): Control over the mist (e.g making illusions)

Weapons: Bow and arrows (given to her by her older brother)

Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): dark blonde, long and wavy, braided

Eye Color/Shape: Dark blue with a few specks of lighter blue

Style of Makeup (Optional): simple (e.g lip gloss mascara etc.)

Scars (Optional): one along her waist

*How she/he got the scar: in a fight in the Titan war a hell hound clawed her it took a few days to heal

Piercings (Optional):none

Tattoos (Optional): Chaos' symbol (cover pic) on her right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under

Personality:secretive, isolated, sarcastic, easily angered. Likes drawing what she sees in her dreams and dislikes people who pry at her

History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): when she was 10, she got to Camp Half-Blood during the Titan War (she was accused of aiding the enemy by sending out all their plans on attack). Everyone ignored her so she ran away. While she was on the streets she was attacked by several monsters. She should of died but Chaos came and saved her and have her a place in the Army.

Quotes:

Other: Entered by: 'Rayofsunshine14'.

Portrayed By:

* * *

><p>Full Name: Annalizzi Krystal Noble-Gorman<p>

Nicknames: Anna, Lollipop, Squirrel

Guard Name: Squirrel

DOB: November 26, 1989

Gender: Female

Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): ERIS, goddess of discord

Ability (Based off of their godly parent): can manage to turn a perfectly clean room into a garbage truck in less than 25 seconds (usually used as an escape plan)

can persuade one to do her bidding with just talking too much Insanity

Weapons: two glitter pens (blue and green) that can turn into two deadly weapons: green turns into a whip; blue turns into a diamond studded pair of daggers about 9 inches (22.86 cm). Won't use both at once and both pens always appear in her ponytail

Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): Long, Thick frizzy mane of dirty blond hair streaked with blue, green, and silver

Eye Color/Shape: Almond shaped swirls/flecks of sky blue and seahawk green

Ethnicity: White: British

Style of Makeup (Optional): Doesn't care what she looks like

Scars (Optional): Heart on nose

*How she/he got the scar: Surgery

Tattoo: Chaos' Symbol (cover pic) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under

Piercings (Optional): left nostril- a sapphire diamond

Personality: Bipolar, Insane but sane at the same time, Talkative, hard not to like, can't stay mad for long at her

History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): Her mom never showed up for her, she got really mad (at all gods for not talking to their children) and heard rumors about the army and decided to get her revenge with them

Other: Her father was killed by Zeus when he 'accidentally' dropped a lightning bolt on her. Completely obsessed with Doctor Who.

Quotes: Geronimo, but also tends to say random words having nothing to do with what's going on.

* * *

><p>Full: Ash Jones<p>

Nicknames: Fire or Speedy

Guard: Tachytita (speed in greek)

DOB: December 25th; physically 15

Gender: male

Godly parent: Chronos (Not Cronus/Kronos (Titan of Time); God of Time)

Abilities: slow down time so it looks like he is going faster

Hair: fire red and is messy

Weapons: a pair of Kukri's

Eyes: blue

Ethnicity: Canadian

Scars: Jagged circular shapes on his back from when he was playing rugby and someone sharpened their metal studs

Tattoos: Chaos' Symbol (cover pic) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under

Personality: He is happy almost all the time unless you make him mad- then be ready to end up on your ass with either a foot or a knife at your throat

History: he was thrown out of his school for breaking a kids arm on purpose. He went to get on a ferry to get to Vancouver to see his parents but when he got there he found put that he is not aloud to talk to them so he walked through Canada until he decided to go to America where he found the Army.

Quote:

Other: he is 5'7 and 190 lbs all muscle. Entered by LucksusAngelofHeartandDarkness.

* * *

><p>Full Name: Hannah Gayle Van<p>

Nicknames:

Guard Name: Ventus (wind)

DOB: September 3rd; physically 19

Gender: Female

Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): Vulturnus (Roman counterpart of Eurus, god of the unlucky east and autumn wind; not Volturnus, Roman tribal river-god)

Ability (Based off of their godly parent): Can bring warmth and rain; manipulate severe or warm winds

Weapons: Two daggers; can shorten for ease of concealment; one made of pure silver (can give off enough heat to burn someone), one Stygian Iron (can get so cold that it can cover something in frost on contact)

Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): Long (below her chest); silky, loose curls; honey blonde with light brown undertones; always hydrated but never frizzy

Eye Color/Shape: Light gray (color of accumulating rain clouds)

Ethnicity: Australian

Style of Makeup (Optional): Simple eyeliner, mascara, etc.

Scars (Optional): None

*How she/he got the scar:

Piercings (Optional): Double pierced lobes; occasionally wears a large cartilage cuff on left ear

Tattoos (Optional): Chaos' Symbol (cover picture) on right shoulder with 'Tenente' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under; SPQR brand with four lines over Vulturnus' symbol (vase spilling water); falling red, orange, and yellow leaves, starting from the bottom of her right rib cage and ending at her ankle, symbolizing her father's representation of autumn; seven-pointed stars (from the Australian flag) all over her inner left forearm

Personality: She is very competitive, even though it is not in her blood. She can be very caring, though normally she is like her father: cold, blustery, and unpredictable. She is very secretive. Her favorite hobby is soccer.

History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): She grew up with a loving mother and stepfather. Her family was attacked in their house and Hannah was taken to Camp Jupiter. Nobody was killed. She stayed at Camp Jupiter for four years, but always felt constricted. Like the wind, she wanted to be constantly moving and doing something. Chaos visited her in her dreams and recruited her the next morning. Hannah left a note for Camp Jupiter, explaining that she left and why, though making sure she didn't mention Chaos.

Other: Entered by I am in Loki's Army.

Quotes: You can't cage in Wind, but you can always follow it, and see where it takes you.

Portrayed By (Optional): Miranda Kerr

* * *

><p>Full Name: Dante Lorenzo Delaurentis<p>

Nicknames: Dan, Lorenzo, Laurentis

Guard Name: Ragno (Italian; Spider)

DOB: March 27; physically 18

Gender: Male

Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, minor or major): Morpheus

Ability (Based off of their godly parent): Can send himself and other people through stable dream-messages; can make someone have dreams (daydreams or sleep dreams) at any time of day

Weapons: Brass knuckles (never found without them); retractable wrist blades that can help in battles as well as allow him to be an efficient climber, hence the name 'Ragno' or 'Spider'

Hair Color/Length/Texture (Can be dyed/highlighted): Light brown; naturally pretty straight; cropped close to his scalp

Eye Color/Shape: Piercingly blue

Ethnicity: Half Italian, half-black

Style of Makeup (Optional): None

Scars (Optional): None

*How she/he got the scar:

Piercings (Optional): One on his right earlobe

Tattoos (Optional): Chaos' Symbol (cover pic) on right shoulder with 'Tenete' (Italian; Lieutenant) written under (partly hidden by other tattoos); sleeve tattoos on both arms, left tattoo extends to cover the left part of his chest; DREAM ON on his knuckles with a dreamcatcher on his last knuckle; Italian Emblem covering his back; an intricate cross draped in a green, white, and red scarf with a white lily tucked in on his outer right thigh; 'Τα όνειρα είναι μια απόδραση, αλλά ο πόλεμος είναι πραγματικότητα' or "Dreams are an Escape, but War is Reality" in Greek on his outer left calf

Personality: He is very energetic and war-ish. Dante is very athletic and loves sports, and is great at football and (especially) basketball, though he enjoys just about every other sport out there. He is extremely competitive and is very strong. Though Dante is very standoffish and guarded, his loyalty is unwavering if you manage to gain it. Everyone that knows about his godly parent completely underestimate him and pass him off as just another dull, sleepy, Hypnos kid, despite his hulking size/build. Most people don't even realize that his dad is Morpheus, not Hypnos.

History (At least two sentences; include reason why they're in the army): Dante was always a star football and basketball player in middle school and high school. He was the big 'Jock' of every school he went to (which was quite a big number of schools since he's been transferred for typical demigod reasons) and all the female students wanted him. When Dante finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood at a pretty late age of sixteen, nobody took him seriously, even though he towered over everyone in the camp, even Chiron. Nobody really payed much attention to him, especially when it came to athletic activities. Sick and tired of the treatment he was receiving, he grew colder and more distant, until Chaos finally reached out to recruit him in the forest.

Other: He is six foot eight, 260 pounds of muscle. People who get the first name Dante and the meaning of his guard name are awesome. GO YOUNG ELITES! He is frequently found with his arms crossed, scowling. Entered by I am in Loki's Army.

Quotes: Sleep is a smokescreen of Dreams, but Life is True.

Portrayed By (Optional): Aml Ameen

* * *

><p>Full Name: Layla Alexandria Aryson<p>

Nicknames: Lay, La-La

Guard Name: Trica (Trick in Latin)

D.O.B: February 16, physically 17 years old.

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Janus, Roman god of Doorways, Choices, Beginnings, Endings,

Transitions, and Time.

Ability: She is able to sense conclusions and beginnings, it isn't always clear but

she almost always knows when something is going to end, and when something ends, something new begins. She can rarely ever describe what is ending, but she is well aware. She can also figure out immediately what every option is, and be able to identify what choices there are. She also had an amazing memory from her father, because she remembers time and every ending, transition, beginning and choice she's ever made, allowing her to remember almost everything in perfect detail.

Weapons: She fights with daggers or a sword, she owns some of both and will fight with which ever is on her.

Hair Colour/Length/Texture: Chest-length, wavy blonde hair, that shines in the sun light and when training she will always pull into back into a messy ponytail. It is soft, and incredibly silky.

Eye Colour/Shape: Bright green eyes that always light up when she's happy or excited.

Ethnicity: British, and left for america at age 12.

Style of Makeup: Light and she makes sure it looks natural, but often doesn't wear it all the time.

Scars: She has many scars all over her body and the most noticeable is on her forearm where there is severe burned tissue that never healed properly.

*How did she got the scar: Most are just from fighting but her forearm was damaged in a fire when she was 6. (See history for more details.)

Piercings: She has one piercing on each ear but that's it.

Tattoos: Chaos symbol (cover pic) on right shoulder.

Personality: Layla acts cheerful and really peppy. She is always seen smiling in public scenarios, She barely ever seems down and it's almost as if nothing can put a damper on her mood. She is always loyal and talkative and is always there for her friends. She acts as if nothing is wrong and is generally friendly to most people, but like her father she can be quite "two-faced" as to say. She keeps everything hidden scared to tell people about her life. She puts on a mask, peppy, cheerful and always seems to be smiling, when by herself she is falling apart. She is broken from what happened in her childhood and she doesn't trust as easily as she lets on. She is scared about what happened and scared that if she shared with others, they would pity her, or think she was weak. She doesn't want to let others in, scared that she would lose them like everyone else in her life. While in social scenes she is loud, happy, and funny, in privacy she lets her mask fall.

She has a perfect memory and is able to remember every single thing that has ever happened to her. But she hates it because most of the time she just wants to forget everything, which she is physically unable to do and remembers everything in perfect detail.

History: Layla lived a rather ordinary life with her parents. She was a child prodigy based on her natural memory, which caused many groups of people to want to get custody of her, but her mother was protective of her and so was her step-father. They raised her and kept her close. Then the night before her 7th birthday there was a fire. Layla's mother got her out, but returned back in for her husband. Layla watched waiting for her mom and 'dad' to come out of her house but they never did. Since they lived in the country away from everyone else, it took a while for anyone to find her. She was dragged away and sedated before her arm was severely burned and she was freaking out refusing to leave without her parents. She woke up in a hospital alone and without any direct family, a private school that had showed interest in her before took her in. The private school was cold and strict, and would abuse her for mistakes. She was young and scared and just wanted her parents back. She only made one friend who understood what was happening even though he was two years older than her. Finally when he was 14 and she was 12, they made a plan to leave, because things were going to far between the school's administrators and Layla whom always got the worst of it compared to her friend. Her and her friend left for America. They met Finnyck and Castiel Kohls. Layla and Finnyck immediately had a connection and started dating, but it didn't work out so they settled for just being best friends. Finally they met Ace and Jack Black. Layla and Ace grew closer and she was just starting to open up to him when disaster struck. All 6 of them were on their way to Miami Florida for the summer and they were crashed into by a truck heading the other way. Layla was the only one to make it out alive, and even then she suffered a concussion and ever since, there is a threat that her body and systems that were injured in the crash could collapse, which includes her lungs. She has had issues breathing at times since then but she hasn't died yet. She was lost and alone and didn't know what to do. Then Chaos found her and explained to her that her extra senses and memory, with that she was a demigod, and Chaos wanted her in the army. She has been there every since, trying to run away from her past and act as happy as she can, but she still has a few medical issues, like she still has times when she can't breath due to her lung damage, but has managed to keep it mostly hidden.

Other: Layla still has a british accent even though she lived in america for a while.

Quotes: "Every ending comes with a new beginning, but trust me, sometimes you don't want something to end and something else to begin. Sometimes, you just want it to stay the same."

Portrayed by:

* * *

><p>AN: Please do not enter anymore characters! I will be taking down the SYOC page of this story soon. Stay with me and journey into the world of Chaos!

PS I will probably put up some jazzed up versions of our loverly Assassins in later chapters.

_**IMPORTANT: I DO **_**NOT**_** UPDATE REGULARLY! THOUGH THE CHARACTER ENTRIES HAVE ENDED, I CANNOT GUARANTEE WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY WILL BE UP!**_


	4. Chapter 1: Runaways

**A/N: First chapter! Finally! No Lieutenants will be introduced in the first few chapters. If you are interested in reading the jazzed up versions of Reyna, Percy, and Jason's profiles, feel free to review or PM me! Sadly, if you are a guest or have disabled your PM box, you will not be able to see it. Enjoy!**

**A/N Repost: This is my second time posting this chapter. I just realized that I reposted a past chapter. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna POV<strong>

"Behind you." I muttered, prodding Percy in the ribs. A group of five men trailed Percy, Jason, and I a good distance away. To say the least, they were thugs. Shady, dressed in black leather and biker jackets. They were around our age, which I found pathetic. I guessed that we didn't look much less suspicious. We were just three teenagers, dressed in mud streaked, dusty, navy blue sweatshirts with the hoods pulled down so low that our faces were hidden in shadow. Muddy, worn down sneakers and, in my case, iron tipped combat boots were on our feet, and we wore stained ripped jeans. Wandering around in the middle of New Orleans, we probably looked like easy targets or violent alley rats.

Jason suddenly veered to the left, stepping into the closest backstreet he could find. There were many beggars that were living under cardboard roofs, clinking a few meager coins in styrofoam cups. They all immediately sat up straighter, calling out to us, asking for a few dollars to feed themselves. Jason forged right ahead, and Percy and I followed his example. Any money we had on ourselves were already spent for our own meals.

I glance over my shoulder. The men were at the mouth of the alley, obviously hesitant to enter. New Orleans was a place full of lore and legend, most of them less-than savory. Vampirism was one of the most prevalent myths in the olden days, and some superstitious people were still wary of things that go bump in the night. Or, in this case, alleyways.

Soon however, the men got over their fear and began to tromp through the garbage and tin scraps all over the concrete ground. "Shit." Jason hissed. Our weapons did nothing to mortals, and we were in no shape for hand-to-hand combat. Percy still looked a little sickly from the gash on the left side of his face he gained in the most recent run in with the Minotaur and we were all exhausted, weak, and malnourished.

One boy, that seemed to be the leader, motioned for his gang to stop as he went ahead and approached us. Ignoring him, I continued walking next to Jason and Percy. "Wait up, Girly." The boy rasped, his voice hoarse, probably from smoking whatever he could get his hands on. His breath was thick with the sickly sweet smell of alcohol. Jason nudged me away from the man as I faltered. "Wha's a pre'y lady li' you doin' out in the back streets o' New Orleans?" He slurred, speaking as if Percy and Jason weren't even there.

"I'm not alone." I replied coldly, not bothering to turn around and look at him. I continued walking. Many of the destitutes against the brick walls were watching the whole exchange with bleak eyes.

"Come 'ere." The man reached out towards me. "I'll take care o' you." At this, I whirled around, elbowing him across the face. I brought my knee up to his groin and roundhouse kicked him against the wall. He doubled over in pain, letting out a guttural shriek. Percy pinned him down as Jason gripped the boy's neck. Snapping it quickly with a sharp jerk (how he found the strength to do this, only the gods will know), he let Percy prop the body up against the wall. Closing the man's eyes, I stepped back. The boy looked peaceful in death, like he was sleeping. This wasn't the first time we had to do this.

Shouts arose from the four remaining men near the mouth of the alley. Percy looked at the homeless men and women around us. He held a finger to his lips, begging them to stay quiet about it. Obviously, it wasn't anything new for them, and they averted their eyes in a silent agreement. Meanwhile, the four ruffians were charging towards us. Suddenly, they froze.

I soon understood why.

I turned, as did my partners. Standing at the end of the alley was a figure hidden in shadow. "Perseus Gray Jackson, Jason Julius Grace, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." The figure said in a smooth, resonant, unmistakably female voice. "I have a proposal for you."

**Jason Third Person POV**

The figure stepped out of the darkness. Even at first glance, though looking so incredibly young, she screamed of power and the supernatural. The woman had long, black painted nails that were filed down to a sharp point. They reminded Jason of claws. Her ever changing black hair was pulled up in a traditional Greek style, pulled up in an intricate braided bun while a few strands framed her face, immaculately curled in loose ringlets. Around her head, a dark silver traditional vine shaped tiara lay, studded with diamonds and black quartz. Hanging from her ears were large symbols that Jason didn't remember, though was vaguely familiar with. She wore a black dress stopping mid thigh with gold embellishments, black silks pinned to various points of the dress, trailing behind. Leather boots, also in black, stopped right below her dress above her knees. Seven black, raw quartz crystals of varying shades (with the one in the middle reflecting the galaxy) hung from the woman's neck, the chains webbing across her collarbones in neat, refined patterns.

Most stunning, Jason noticed with a start, were the woman's eyes. They were completely colored, with no whites, and it seemed like you were staring into the solar system. Different blues, purples, blacks, grays, and silvers were continuously swirling around, shifting and spinning. Stars as well as planets were orbiting on a seemingly random path. The galaxy continued across her skin, reaching her eyebrows and expanding all the way around her eyes. At first, it looked as if it was all eyeshadow. Jason realized a few moments later that it was actually her skin.

The woman looked amused. She smirked her shimmering black lips. Though she only looked to be in her early twenties, her eyes said something else. They were old- no, ancient. Jason didn't even know if it was possible to show history and emotions in eyes like hers, but they were wisened by time and experience, and they literally saw all. As the three heroes stood in shocked awe for about five minutes, the woman started speaking. "My dears, do you know who I am?" The three demigods each shook their heads slowly. "I am Chaos, Primordial Creator of the Universe, Mother of Erebus, Nyx, Akhlys, Tartarus, and Gaia, and the most powerful being to exist." She said grandly as Percy shuddered at the mention of Akhlys.

"Why, may I ask, Milady, are you here?" Reyna spoke up, breaking the self induced silence that the demigods had brought upon themselves. Chaos chuckled kindly. Jason found himself entranced by her voice.

"Why, I came to offer you a second chance." She said smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuun. Many of you probably had a guess on who 'the figure' was, but it was probably unexpected at the same time. Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD **_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_


	5. Chapter 2: No Way in Tartarus

**A/N: Chapter two! Yayz for updates! And the Lieutenants finally make an appearance! Don't panic if your character isn't mentioned in this chapter. They will be used in this story.**

**Replies:**

**booksanddisney: Thank you! Here's the second chapter!**

**LoverBoi2000: Thanks for the ideas! But I'm just imagining their actual actors as Percy and Luke.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

_**Years Later**_

"All Lieutenants report to the Foyer immediately." I said. Percy, Jason, the and I were already there. So were the Commanders. Being in the Lair, as the members of the Army so fondly called Chaos' fortress and it's Foyer, had it's perks. We didn't need speakers or an intercom for anyone's voice to be heard throughout the castle. It just worked that way.

The Commanders were each dressed in different colored armor. They covered their entire body, from their feet, acting as shoes, to their fingertips, and masked the Commanders' faces. Percy, Jason, and I were wearing similar attire. Asteri was wearing light green armor, Belladonna wore shining silver, Cheval wore a silvery pink, Ekragei wore shimmering red, Hidari wore a dark purple, and Blanca wore glowing black. Each set of armor, including us Assassins', had a button on the right wrist to retract the mask. Jason, Percy, and I each had capes with large hoods shadowing our faces as well.

Looking around, I marvelled at the architecture and details put into the structure of the Foyer. Even though it had been years- a few hundred in fact- since the first time I stepped into the Chaos Universe, I never ceased to be amazed by the sights. It was Earth, but in a different setting. There was a San Francisco in California, and Manhattan was alive and strong in New York in Chaos' world, but it was literally a different layer of existence.

* * *

><p><em>"Why, I'm here to offer you a second chance." Chaos had said.<em>

_"A-a second chance?" Percy stuttered. "Why would we need a second chance?"_

_Chaos chuckled lightly. "I've seen all you heroes have been through, from when you first stepped foot into your beloved Camps to your quest to save this planet from Gaea." She had said. "Even before, from your lives when you were mere babies._

_"I've seen all the hardships the Fates have thrown at you. I know that you are no longer part of your families in either Camps. I'm here to offer you a place in mine."_

* * *

><p>Soon enough, I could hear shouts and loud laughter coming from the hall that lead to the Living Quarters. It wasn't unusual for the Lieutenants to compete in pretty much anything, including the flattering two minute walk coming down from their rooms to the Lair. As per usual, a familiar head of flame popped up from around the corner. Almost as soon as the red-haired Lieutenant came through the doorway, a shock of blue came in after him, trailed by a pair of shadows.<p>

"Tachytita, Tenebra." Jason greeted in turn. Said Lieutenants acknowledged the Assassin with a nod. They immediately went and stood behind their Commander, Tachytita behind Hidari, Tenebra behind Belladonna. Soon, all the Lieutenants were gathered. In all, there were twelve.

"Why are we here?" Disicere called out from behind his Commander, Ekragei. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the gathered Lieutenants. I looked at him and stood up straighter. He worried me a little. Though I knew that Disicere's loyalty to the Army was unwavering, he still seemed a little… testy. I could never hope to expect anything expected from him. His mother and the reason why he left Camp Half-Blood didn't do anything to help my opinion.

Glancing at Percy and Jason from under my hood, I cleared my throat. All talking stopped and Nekros looked at me expectantly. "We actually have no idea." The statement was met with many frowns. Mutters turned into loud exclamations. It was highly unusual for us Assassins to not know what was going on. Each Commander raised their hands for silence. Everyone quieted immediately.

"Chaos is expecting us." Percy said. We streamed into the Throne Room.

"Ah, heroes." Chaos murmured. I bowed respectfully. The Commanders and Lieutenants followed suit. "Rise, my children."

"You asked for us." Jason said.

"So I did." She answered, smiling ominously. Validus, yet another Lieutenant, looked at Chaos expectantly. "I know that you all have a reason to hate the Greek and Roman gods, for one act of treachery or the other." Angry hisses resounded through the room at the mention of the royal deities that called themselves gods. Chaos waited patiently. "I'm afraid to say that I have a proposition that involves them.

"There is trouble on Earth." She continued. "Dark forces are rising again. Not the Giants, not the Titans, but my daughter's husband."

"Apologies, Milady, but why does this concern us?" Chará, a Lieutenant, asked. Chaos smiled slightly. I frantically threw a look at Jason, who shared my expression of panic. I had an obvious guess, but I didn't want it to be true.

"I need this Army to return to Earth. I trust my Assassins to keep themselves in check, and in turn, the Commanders and Lieutenants as well." Chaos stated loudly and calmly.

_'No way in Tartarus.'_ I thought.

There was a large uproar in the crowd. Many had vowed never to return to the Olympians aide, Greek or Roman.

The gods had allowed Camp Jupiter to run me out. The gods gave me no help when it came to living on the streets. The gods had shown me no mercy. Why should we to them? But I still had a duty to fulfill. "Silence!" I roared. All sound abruptly stopped.

"I do realize that I did promise each and every guard here that they would never need to return to your home planet unless under the direst of circumstances." Chaos continued. "But I do believe that these are, in fact, the direst of circumstances. You must all return to Earth. You will be staying in Camp Half-Blood. They have created a means of travelling between both Greek and Roman camps. You will train the campers in the ways of war.

"Please, do make sure that there are enough left to fight. It would be incredibly unfortunate if they were to, ah, die of unknown circumstances." She deadpanned. "You will leave tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed."

The Commanders and Lieutenants obediently followed Jason out as Percy and I trailed along. Every guard present wore identical masks of fury. The only thing keeping them from lashing out at this moment was the lack of the order to not kick-ass.

And then it hit me.

I was returning to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The Throne Room doors finally closed.

"Ouranos has reformed once again." Chaos muttered quietly to herself. "This can affect us all. He is the Sky. And the Sky is over our heads as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**


	6. Chapter 3: Reintroduced

**A/N: Nothing much to say. Enjoy!**

**Replies:**

**AgitatedDog9288: Thank you for the offer, however I'm currently waiting for a response from someone else. AKA annoying the hell out of my sister to read my chapters after they're typed. Also, I just think it'll be easier if I just left this story un-beta'ed just because of the chapter swapping and all that shit. Feel free to review if there is an error. My sister (she goes under the penname MagicMilkbone on this site. Yes we have a dog) will most likely just read over these chapters for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All rights reserved.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna POV<strong>

"Rank up!" I yelled. The entire Army- one hundred and eight people- excluding Percy, Jason, myself, the Commanders, and Lieutenants (with nine members per squadron) were in the Throne Room, standing in perfectly straight columns behind their Lieutenants. Every Lieutenant stood behind their Commanders. "Present!" Every Commander saluted, giving the 'All here!' signal. I nodded to Percy under my hood.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He said loudly. "Try not to maim anyone too badly; avoid killing anyone; choose your fights wisely- win every one of them; keep your sanity as best you can; if necessary, Commanders are given permission to reveal their identities." Percy finished. Every face in the crowd was smiling. I allowed myself a small smirk. There was no blatant rule against kicking-ass on Earth. I knew as well as anyone that almost everyone in the Army would take advantage of that.

Chaos smiled. "Perform your duties well." She said. "Be brave, my heroes." With that, she spun an image of Earth from the air and pressed it into the large wall behind her throne. It was showed the Milky Way. As the planet entered the wall, a swirling vortex appeared.

One by one, we all entered the portal to Earth.

* * *

><p>It took me a moment to regain my bearings after tumbling through the gateway to Earth. As soon as I did, an immense nostalgic feeling crashed over me.<p>

I was back on the blue planet.

Not much had changed in the area around Camp Half-Blood since the last time I visited, believe it or not. I recognized Half-Blood Hill, with the enormous pine tree resting on top. Curls of gray smoke rose against the horizon. I saw the guard dragon curled against the base of the tree's trunk, protecting the Golden Fleece.

Jason walked next to Percy and I as we lead the Army up the huge hill. The only guard that was even remotely winded was Trica, a Lieutenant with slight, long-term breathing problems.

The dragon, Peleus, sat up. Percy told him that we weren't here to attack. His ability to speak to horses had branched out to telepathy towards all animals after he was recruited into the Army. The moment I crested the hill, campers began to stream towards the bottom of the slope, purple shirts standing out in a sea of orange.

A towering figure came galloping through the camp. It was Chiron. He blew his conch horn, gathering any campers that hadn't yet come out. Cheval and Blanca stepped forward. They each held a large white flag, the symbol of Chaos front and center, flapping in the slight breeze. The campers expressions were ranging from confusion to, well, confusion. Many also looked wary- and for good reason. One hundred and twenty-nine fully armed people at the entrance to their home doesn't exactly result in happy campers.

The closer I looked, I realized that some campers were even clad in hastily applied armor. "Who are you?" Chiron roared from the foot of the hill. Golden haired archers stood at the ready, bowstrings drawn taut.

"We harbor no hostile intentions." My voice rang out, not answering the question. "Lay down your weapons. I assure that we have done the same." In truth, every single guard had easily concealed armaments hidden in every possible space on their bodies. The campers, so gullible and trusting of others, the fools, lowered their weapons. At least they didn't completely release them.

"Why have you come?" Another familiar blonde haired female asked, standing at the front of the campers. Percy stiffened beside me. Annabeth.

"For reasons that you should already know." He said coldly. Annabeth frowned. Percy's voice had changed drastically, becoming much more mature, authoritative, and powerful, but I guessed it was still slightly recognizable. A flash of silver gleamed from under his hood as he spoke.

"If I may, I would appreciate it if we could hold a meeting in the Amphitheater." Jason cut in.

"Why in Hades should we listen to you?" A cocky looking boy shouted. "Besides, if you knew anything, you should know that we hold meetings with the counselors in the Big House." By the way he was gripping Annabeth, I could tell they were and item. Percy clenched his Stygian Iron clad fist.

I sensed a ripple go through the Army behind me. In my peripheral vision, I saw one of the Lieutenants, Validus, look at me. I nod slightly. Immediately, she rebuked in a deadly calm voice so quiet that you couldn't really tell where it was coming from. "Don't question us, you arrogant bastard." She hissed. "Be glad that you're still well and on your two feet. We could split you clean in half with a pinky."

"I'm soo scared." The boy muttered. I scowled.

"Your name?" Jason asked.

"Jordan."

"Well, _Jordan_." Jason continued. "I advise that you heed the warning my dear Lieutenant gave you. Unless you'd like a one way trip to Tartarus. Any of my Army would willingly grant that wish. Do cross me. I'd like to see what happens."

"Anyway." Percy cut in. "The meeting?"

* * *

><p>The Amphitheater was packed with people, campers and guards alike. Percy, Jason, Chiron, the Commanders, the Lieutenants, and I were the only ones standing. Even Annabeth and Jordan were seated, albeit in the front row.<p>

"If I may ask again, who exactly are you?" Chiron questioned. I sighed. It would've come to this sooner or later.

"We're Chaos' Army." I said. Dead silence. Campers looked on in incredulity, confusement, and fear. "I trust that you all know who she is?"

"Wait, she?" A girl with a barbie face stood up. "Chaos is a guy. Probably a complete hunk." Jason smirked next to me. It was Piper. An scrawny, Latino-elf looking boy pulled her down. Leo.

"Yes, she." A Lieutenant named Forza corrected. "Chaos is female through and through. Trust me. I know her much better than you do."

"Actually, the Assassins know her better than anyone." Acheron, Ethan's cousin and Lieutenant cut in.

"Anyway, I want to know who's under those masks." A pig-faced girl with stringy brown hair spat impatiently. I sighed.

'_Should we?'_ I heard in my head. It was Jason.

'_No harm, no foul.'_ Percy answered through his thoughts. I nodded minutely.

"Asteri." I called out.

One by one, the Commanders began to pull down their black hoods. Asteri stepped forward. He visibly took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He muttered. The entire Army snickered. The campers looked utterly confused, not knowing about our enhanced senses. Asteri pressed his green button. As his mask began to retract, he started speaking. "Hey, um, I'm Luke, uh, Luke Castellan, Commander of the Attack Division." There were many resounding gasps of shock.

"Luke!" Annabeth practically yelled. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her smile stretched across her face. Luke's face remained indifferent.

"Annabeth," He replied, barely staying civil. She frowned as hurt flashed through her eyes.

I smirked slightly. "Belladonna." Jason said.

"Great." She hissed. She finally understood Twenty First Century talk. She too pressed her button, this time silver. "Zoë Nightshade. Raid. Pleasure to meet you." She said, not sounding very pleasant. More gasps.

"Cheval." Percy's voice rang out in the Amphitheater.

"Hi. I'm- the name's Silena Beauregard. Recon Division." Silena said quietly, pressing her light pink button and cringing at the word 'recon'. Piper looked confused.

"Wait, so you're Silena?" She said loudly. "Huh, Drew was right. You are nothing special. Not hero material." Silena glared at her.

"You bitch." She hissed.

"Try me." Piper shot back. Jason raised his hand.

"Cheval, step back." Piper smirked. "You," Jason continued, pointing at Piper. She flinched in surprise. "Sit." Piper opened her mouth. "_Now_. Ekragei."

Said Commander stepped forward, pressing his glowing red button. "Beckendorf. Weapons." He said. Charles always was a man of few words. The entire Hephaestus cabin stood up, shouting and smiling. Beckendorf stepped back and reached for Cheval's hand.

"Hidari." I beckoned him forward, executing the Japanese accent flawlessly. He shuffled forward.

He took a deep breath. Pressing his purple button, he began. "I'm, um, I'm Ethan Nakamura, Commander of the Mobbing Division." The campers stared at him. They knew he was a part of Kronos' army in the Second Titan War.

"Finally, Blanca." Percy said.

She pressed her black button. "Hey, I'm Bianca de Angelo, Commander of the Planning Division." She said confidently and clearly.

"Now you know 'who's under the masks', as you so eloquently put it, Clarisse." I finished. "I think we're done with that."

"I want to know the faces beneath _your_ guys' masks." Travis Stoll called out.

"Yeah." Connor added. "Who're you 'assassins'?"

"Well." I said, smiling faintly. "You're just gonna have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What's ya think? Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD**


	7. Chapter 4: Not a Happy Camper

**A/N: Next chapter!**

**Replies:**

**personakitty135: Here it is! And thank you! Also, I forgot to mention this, and this is actually really important. The Heroes of Olympus (Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, etc.) were each granted immortality. The years that have passed isn't definite. It's been several hundred years, but the exact number is up to the readers.**

**Writingnerd291: I'm glad. Thank you and here it is!**

* * *

><p>Block. Parry. Swipe. Parry. Sidestep. Swipe. This was the routine as my Chaotic blade clashed with Percy's. Strange hisses were emitted as our swords connected, swirls of dark vapor wafting away from the clash like smoke. Percy's sword, whom he named <em>Anaklusmos<em>, or Riptide (just like his Celestial Bronze sword), managed to find a home in my Stygian Iron vambrace. I pulled a face as the cut smoked. Ignoring it, a retaliated with a vicious stab through the breastplate. He cried out slightly. Using this distraction, I kicked the back of his knees.

"I win." I breathed, sweat dripping down my face behind my mask. I had managed to pin Percy down, one knee on his chest, one restraining his legs, while my sword was hovering over his heart. I had nicked Riptide, resting it's edge on his throat.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine." He grunted. "But my hands are free. I could take you down right now if I wanted to."

"But I can drive this badboy straight through your _ribs_ if I wanted to." I grinned.

"You make a fair point." Percy shrugged. I got off of him, reaching down a hand to help him up. He gladly took it.

"You're getting better." I grudgingly said. Percy smirked. He was finally becoming one of the only swordsmen that actually stood a chance against me.

Looking up, I realized that a small crowd of campers had gathered, along with some of the Army.

"You know," a snobby, high pitched voice sneered. "we don't use blades like that when _we_ train. They're dangerous. That's a really stupid idea." I blinked slowly, gritting my teeth. Gods, did her voice grate on my nerves.

"Yes," I ground out. "I realize, Miss. McLean. You're right, of course. These blades are deadly; fatal. That's why we use them. So we don't become soft, like you campers." Angry remarks filled the swordfighting arena. "But obviously, since these things can kill you so _very_ easily, we enchant them, so they're usable for training."

"Any wounds we gain heal almost instantly. Any armor we scratch mends immediately." Percy continued. "It gives you the same amount of _severe_ pain, without the high possibility of death." Raising my forearm, I watched as the Stygian Iron bubbled from the effects of the sword. It then began to weld itself back together in the same scaled fashion as before as the smoke dissipated.

Without a backward glance, I walked out of the arena. I faintly heard a Lieutenant, Acheron, saying "Chew on that." before stalking away. Another Lieutenant, Squirrel, laughed slightly maniacally (then again, it wasn't very surprising, considering who her mother was), skipping away with Anemos, (the final Lieutenant present), her two glitter pens in her hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chiron called a counselors meeting in the Big House, inviting the Assassins. "Why has Chaos sent her prized Army to Earth?" He asked as soon as the meeting began. "In what ways must you aid us?"<p>

"What makes you believe that we are here to aid you, old man?" Jason murmured softly. "For all you know, we might be here to ransack this camp; to keep tabs on this place; to take over New York."

"Don't assume anything, Chiron." For some reason, something within Chiron seemed to snap uncharacteristically at the last two statements.

"Do you take me as a fool, Caedes, Telikos?!" The centaur roared, stepping out of his wheelchair. "I know that is not the reason you are here. There is not much I know about Chaos, but I am _sure_ that the woman would not _dare_ leave her little retreat undefended! I have encountered this Army long ago in my past, and I know you bring _nothing_ but havoc to this world!"

"Take a seat." I said, deadly calm. The counselors were currently gaping at Chiron and his erratic outburst. I stood up, pulling myself up to my full height. Somehow, it looked much taller than my already impressive (for a girl) five-nine. "I will not tolerate ignorance, and I will kindly ask you, centaur, to refer to Chaos in a much more _respectful_ way than 'the woman'." I drove my Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron dagger halfway into the pool table, voice rising. "Now, if you would excuse me, kind sir." I snarled. "I have an Army to attend to."

* * *

><p>"Rank up!" I roared, still a bit moody from the meeting that morning. "<em>Testudo<em>! Positions!" _Testudo_, also known as the tortoise shell formation, was a tactic used to protect the legion from all sides. The guards locked their shields together, standing in the vast field next to the woods (courtesy of Chaos). The campers directly across from them stared in fascinated awe. There was no method to their formations whatsoever. They were just massed together, hoping for the best.

We were practicing battle tactics, sort of like the War Games in Camp Jupiter. I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready?" I called to Annabeth. She nodded confidently. Percy scoffed, the silver ring in his lip glinting under his hood.

"Legion, _cuneum formate_!" I barked. "_Advance_!" Since I was originally from Camp Jupiter, many orders were said in latin. In fact, in the past, even if the Assassin in charge was Greek, many of the orders were still issued in latin, which was a much more disciplined language.

The drills being practiced was exactly what would go on in a real war scenario. The Army demonstrated the correct tactics and positions while the campers stood and watched half of the time. The Romans caught on much quicker than the Greeks and I saw a few of my old friends, like Hazel, Frank, Dakota, and Gwen. We spent time playing Capture the Flag on the field (since anyone was equally as likely to get caught and attacked in a wide open space as a forest). Camp Half-Blood's residents looked relieved to be in familiar territory, regardless of the change of scenery. Annabeth and Jordan looked (dare I say it?) almost bored. They were so confident in their nonexistent skills that they didn't even form a plan. Much to their shock, the Army dominated, managing to defend our black flag with Chaos' symbol and capture the camps' (white with both camps symbols) within two minutes. I heard a collective sigh from behind me as we wrapped up for the day. The Army looked disappointed at having had such an uneventful day.

We walked back to the Chaos cabin (again, courtesy of Chaos), and waited it out until the next morning (since no one really had to sleep).

* * *

><p>When the camp started waking up, I found myself in the rec room of the Big House. Again. Surrounded by fidgety teenagers. Again. Because of a counselor's meeting. <em>Again<em>. In Chiron's words, they, quote en-quote, "still didn't have enough information to trust us".

"Let's do this again." Chiron sighed. "Why are you here? Chaos doesn't send out almost her entire Army just so everyone stays under control. There is a problem here, and a big one at that. That much even _I_ know."

I glanced at Jason under my hood. '_Is it time?'_ I asked mentally.

'_We shouldn't delay it any longer.'_ Jason answered.

'_They need to know sooner or later, Reyna.'_ Percy interjected. '_Might as well do it now.'_ I closed my eyes slowly.

"Well?" Piper said impatiently.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "You guys should really just leave." He sneered. "Why do you expect us to house your big-ass 'army' if you won't even answer our questions? Whatever is coming, we can handle alone. You people would just get in the way."

"No, we really shouldn't leave." I said calmly. "I expect you to house us because you need us. Whatever is coming, you sure as _hell_ cannot handle alone. You can't even play Capture the Flag. _We_ wouldn't get in the way, _you_ would. Now I advise you to shut up for the rest of the meeting or you will end up with your ass anchored to the bottom of the Long Island Sound. You hear me?" Jordan scoffed but shut his mouth.

"Now." Percy cut in. "Where were we?"

"We were at the part where you were telling us why you were here." Annabeth answered patiently.

"Right." Percy sighed.

"It's been eons since the last time a thing such as this has happened." Jason started. "It was during a time before demigods. A time before _gods_, even."

"Damn." Leo muttered. "That really _was_ eons ago."

Jason ignored him. "It was during the time of the Primordials, and the Titans. When the Earth was still a new planet, when Gaea and her offspring ruled."

"Get on with it." Clarisse snapped.

"Someone is awakening." I said quietly. All the counselors' faces blanched.

"No!" Annabeth hissed. "This wasn't supposed to happen for another _millenia_! Gaea can't have woken up yet!"

"Oh, it's not Gaea." Percy murmured. "It's someone _much_ worse."

"Who can be worse than Gaea?" Will Solace, counselor of Apollo's cabin, piped up, genuinely curious. And afraid. Definitely afraid.

"Gaea was the mother of some of the worst monsters imaginable, yes." Percy said. "She gave birth to Echidna, Typhon, the Giants, the Titans, the cyclopes. But she didn't control them, rule them."

"If she didn't-" Travis Stoll began.

"-then who did?" Connor Stoll finished.

"Obviously, Gaea did." Jordan growled. "These people don't know what they're-" He choked before gripping his throat, gasping for breath. Annabeth shrieked. I had finally lost my patience. I unclenched my fist on the pool table. Jordan collapsed, chest heaving.

"We said she didn't." I hissed. "So it means she didn't."

"How would you know?" Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin spoke up timidly. "I mean no offense." She added quickly.

"We work under Chaos." I answered patiently. "I do hope you all know her children?" I was met with many blank faces. "Of her many offspring, one of them was Gaea." I sighed. "We were familiar with her family tree and her pecking order regarding her kids. And she. Did. Not. Control. Her. Children."

"So again, who did?" Chiron asked impatiently.

'_Now?'_ Jason asked me.

'_No time like the present. They're just gonna get more and more pissed.'_ Percy added.

'_Now.'_ I concluded.

"Their father did." Dead silence. "Ouranos is awakening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! Did you guys expect that? If not, who did you th****ink would be the antagonist?**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD**


	8. Chapter 5: Hopeless, Useless Pushovers

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! This is long over due, but shoutout to **_**Guest (1)**_**, **_**seagurl3**_**, **_**Achilles Risen**_ **(who I, sadly, could not get a hold of through PM), **_**booksanddisney**_**, **_**LoverBoi2000**_**, **_**AgitatedDog9288**_**, **_**personakitty135**_**, **_**Writingnerd291**_**, **_**heartofglass99**_**, **_**Guest (2; snowslayer23)**_**, and **_**Guest (3)**_ **for reviewing, as well as **_**101dragon**_**, **_**Canadianboy13**_**, **_**LucksusAngelofHeartandDarkness**_**, **_**Majorbooknerd**_**, **_**PJO-HoH-super-fan**_**, **_**PixelUp**_**, **_**TheDarknessWithin72**_ **(love the name),** _**cocoroxs**_**, **_**darkpercy5**_**, **_**fillnow**_**, **_**if-inconvenient-come-anyways**_**, **_**matty21297**_**, **_**thesoldiersdaughter**_**, and **_**werewolves1999**_ **who have all favorited this story! Lastly, thank you to the lovely readers/authors (**_**Astr-Nik**_**, **_**BetterThanRevenge101**_**, **_**Bezai**_**, **_**BrendaLovesBook**_**, **_**CanadianBoy13**_ **(again), **_**Ckid7**_**, **_**Crystal Ying**_**, **_**DragonShadowQueen**_**, **_**Holtsy**_**, **_**LoverBoi2000**_ **(again), **_**PixelUp**_ **(again), **_**Rayofsunshine14**_**, **_**SGDelta**_**, **_**Sarahnile14**_**, **_**ShadeRider**_**, **_**TheMidnightWerewolf**_**, **_**Writingnerd291**_ **(again), **_**booksanddisney**_ **(again), **_**darkpercy5**_ **(again), **_**fereve13**_**, **_**fillnow21**_**, **_**if-inconvenient-come-anyways**_ **(again), **_**jmslunsford**_**, **_**personakitty135**_ **(again), and **_**thesoldiersdaughter**_ **(again)) for following this story! I know this A/N was incredibly long (which is great; it means I have amazing readers that actually gave this fic a go), but I felt that this was necessary. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Replies:**

**heartofglass99: Thank you so **_**very**_ **much! Sorry this chapter wasn't exactly 'soon', though.…**

**booksanddisney (Guest who isn't a guest, lol): Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! I appreciate it! Again, this wasn't very 'soon', but I hope that I didn't keep you waiting for too long!**

**snowslayer23 (Guest): Lol. Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you! (I feel like I'm using to many 'thankyou!'s) Again with the 'it isn't very soon' crap, but oh well.**

**PiKing314: Thank you! And yeah, I never thought about it, but I guess I never imagined Ouranos as an evil guy either, lol.**

* * *

><p>Blue-grey sparks flew as my black sword hissed along the armor on the palm of my hand. This was an effective way to sharpen the blade, and I paid no heed to gashes in the metal and the cuts opening up in my hand. If anything, it helped clear my mind as the slight pricks of pain wound it's way through my nervous system. Many early-bird campers stared. It must of looked barbaric and mad to them, seeing as it appeared as if I was attempting to slice the top portion of my hand off. I snorted. Normal chisels didn't work on these swords.<p>

The sun was just starting to rise and I was heading towards the field near the woods for the morning training when the counselor's meeting the night before replayed in my mind.

"_Bull shit!" Clarisse snarled. "Ouranos can't be waking up, not already!"_

"_Already?" I spat. "Do you know how long it's been since Kronos chopped him up into itty bitty pieces? Over a millenia, La Rue, maybe even an eon. A hella long while before Gaea fell asleep."_

"_Ouranos is awake?" Annabeth whispered. Jason nodded gravely, his lips set in a thin line under his hooded cloak. "Does _anyone _know what this means?!" She exclaimed, voice rising on hysteria. The entire group was silent._

"_It means," Percy started. "That no one is safe. Ouranos is the sky. That already eliminates any advantages we would normally have in the air." Jason clenched his fist, hating to be nearly useless in any magical abilities he possessed. "He controls all of his children, and even other monsters that are in no way related to him." Percy continued._

"_Which eliminates most of everything from the sea." Jason added, glancing at Percy. "The only thing we have for comfort is the knowledge that Ouranos has little to no power over the ground. As long as we stick to it, we should be as safe as we usually are." _Which still isn't very safe. _I wanted to add. "Chaos'll give us as much protection as possible, but even _her _powers can go so far."_

"_Why are _you _guys gonna teach us?" Leo asked out of complete curiosity._

"_Because we've been through things worse than the Titans, the Giants, Gaea." Jason answered, a slightly remorseful tone creeping into his voice. He very obviously missed working in the big outside world with Leo. "Those times were like childs play." I cringed slightly, and Jason presumably noticed his slip as well. I could see the gears turning in Annabeth's head. She now knew that we- or at least, he- took part in at least one of the big wars._

"_Training starts at dawn." I said crisply. "War is no game." This statement was followed with a glare to Clarisse. "Most everything you've done to prepare for anything will be like a walk in the park to what will happen in the next few weeks."_

"_Wait." Travis quickly cut in._

"_You mean none of the crap we've done so far's been training?" Connor finished. I felt a small smirk form on my lips._

"_Not by a long shot."_

Only now did I realize how utterly _silent_ Piper had been during the entire meeting.

The Army was slowly trickling onto the field. There was no sign of the campers yet. "_Legion, cuneum formate_! Rank up!" I barked. This was customary whenever the entire Army gathered. I called out a few practice, some of them being _Testudo_, or 'the tortoise formation', the _Wedge Formation_, the _Saw Formation_, the _Skirmishing Formation_, the _Single Line Defence_ or _Extended Line_, the _Cannae tactic_, the _Maniple channels_ or _Zama tactic_, _Rolling Up the Right Flank_, and the _Protected Flank_ formation. I waved my hand and the ranks dispersed. Many had their own stretches and warmups to go with the preparations necessary before many practices. Humans were much like horses in some ways. I really didn't need over half of my Army lame for a real battle.

About an hour after the sun rose, all the campers finally arrived. I prayed to Chaos that it wouldn't be like this everyday. The Greek demigods were massed together in a sea of orange shirts and jeans, while the ones from Camp Jupiter, thank the primordials, were decked out in battle armor and _gladii_. I felt a pang of nostalgia as I saw Hazel and Frank stood at the front of the ranks as the praetors.

"We'll begin with your basic exercises. Respiratory training, muscular endurance, the works." Jason started.

"Um, I don't think that'll be necessary." Annabeth cut in. "We can run, we can lift ou shields, I think we're good." I smirk sardonically at just the right angle for it to be visible to the entire crowd.

"We'll see about that." Turns out, Annabeth was completely wrong. Everyone ran laps around the field that was now being called the Glade. Camp Jupiter was struggling slightly, but as I had done similar training (albeit much less rigorous) before, they were okay overall. Camp Half-Blood was falling quite a ways behind. Again, the only guard even slightly panting was Trica, who's lung damage from a fire a while back decided to act up sometimes. But it might also have to do with the fact that she might _possibly_ remembering a face from her past, Finnyck, which tended to happen at the most random of times. Nostalgia catches up to the best of us.

"Okay." My even voice rang out across the Glade as some orange clad campers fell to the ground in exhaustion. "That…" … _was a fail._ "could've gone better." I sighed. "Moving on." This statement was met with many groans and complaints.

"Ouranos won't back down and call a temporary truce just because a few pushovers couldn't handle their own fucking feet properly!" Percy shouted, voice steely. "He will fight back until everyone is decimated. Only then will he lighten up." I sent him a warning glance. Percy paid no heed.

"Pull your shit together, Camp Half-Blood!" He snarled, singling out his old camp. He obviously felt upset that they couldn't run a few miles, even if Percy wasn't putting them through boot camp anymore. "I expected better. Thank you, however, for destroying any hope I had for this place! Have fun getting your asses handed back to you on a goddamned silverplatter when it comes time to fight any battle!" With that, Percy stormed away. As he passed me, I could see his sea green eyes ablaze with fury and shame. Jason caught his shoulder, but I raised a hand and he let go immediately. I touched his arm. Annabeth and Jordan looked stunned, as did Chiron and all the other campers, including the Romans. Percy fucked up, taking his personal vendetta out against the Greeks.

'_Take over for a few moments, would you?'_ He nodded slightly. I walked quickly, leaving behind a silent Army and a shocked group of campers, catching up to Percy and his billowing, sea green cloak. He had tossed his hood back, not even bothering with replacing it with his mask. Normally, I would've gone off on him about his carelessness, but I knew that now wasn't the time.

"Hey!" I hissed, catching his arm and holding him in place beside the hearth on the central lawn. "What the hell was that?" Even for Percy, who'd become more and more hotheaded during his time in the Army, the outburst was uncharacteristic. Percy turned his eyes on me but stayed silent. "Go cool off. Go for another jog; try to steal Jason's boxers again; destroy the archery range; sit on the bottom of the goddamned sound till you look like a prune- I don't care. But don't come back 'til you've got yourself under control." Percy turned away, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Go cool off." I repeated, voice softer. '_Don't be too hard on yourself.'_ I continued in my mind. '_We all lose our shit sometimes. Go indulge in… whatever it is that you like to do.'_

Footsteps caused me to whip around. It was Annabeth. I immediately turned back to Percy, but his mask was already engaged, hood pulled up. "I-I just wanted to let you know that we're done for the day." I nod as Percy started walking away.

As Annabeth walked away, I saw a stricken expression on her face and I knew in an instant that Percy had been just a moment too late in pulling up his hood.

* * *

><p>"-hopeless! Earth has absolutely <em>no<em> chance of survival! None!" Jason was ranting, pacing through the common room of the Chaos cabin. "Might as well just leave now! Our efforts are doing nothing. At all!" I wondered if it was really that bad. Jason's expression answered that question.

"Give it time, Sparky." I snicker, using my old nickname for him. "Chaos asked us to complete a job. We won't stop until her wishes are carried out." Percy wasn't back yet. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had taken my suggestion to sit on the bottom of the Sound seriously. That would certainly explain why it's waters were so unruly.

Jason grunted, but said nothing more. The Army chose that moment to come stampeding through the tiny doorway. "What a giant bag of freakin' _tools_!" Forza, a lieutenant under Ekragei's command snarled.

"What the hell are we supposed to fuckin' do, anyway?!" Disicere growled. "They're unwilling, lazy asses who say they don't want Earth destroyed, but don't do shit to save it!"

"Fucking idiots." Acheron and Chará spat at the same time. Squirrel blinked as Acheron narrowed her golden eyes at Chará's challenging blue ones. Acheron grabbed a Stygian Iron sharpening stone from the community weapon rack and stalked off with her matching scythe, disappearing into thin air on the way. Literally. Tenebra snorted.

"To hell with them." Ragno growled, his harsh comment directed towards the campers. The room fell silent as the normally _completely_ silent lieutenant spoke up. Snatching another Stygian Iron whetting stone out of a protesting Anemos' hand (who promptly attempted to give Ragno the gift of personal thunderstorm, who retaliated with one of his dream-visions), he walked off to his room, flicking out his Stygian Iron _Wolverine_ like wrist blades as he went.

"Again, we're just gonna have to wait this out." I repeated, louder this time. "The campers can't stay like this forever." '_Hopefully.'_ I added in my head. Jason shook his head at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just FYI, if anyone out there's a Roman-legion-war-formation-tactic-whatever nut, just let me know some of the army formations. I had no idea what the formations were called but Google is a lifesaver (sometimes).**

**Anyway, random thought, but I was thinking about **_**Teen Wolf**_ **(or, more importantly, Derek Hale/Tyler Hoechlin, which/who I also don't own, sadly) the entire time I was writing this story. Which lead to me imagining what this story would be like if it was a crossover between PJO and that fandom, lol. Actually, that would actually be pretty legit. What do you guys think? *goes off daydreaming***

**Also! I have literally eight other stories in the making (on paper- er, computer) and another eight more in my brain. So, that is my completely lame, weak, terrible, utterly pathetic excuse as to why this update came so late. :P**

**Also, sorry for the sorta filler-like chapter. But I felt the need to flesh out the Army's and campers' relationships and thoughts towards each other. It'll get better. Hopefully. (The wise words of Reyna Avìla Ramirez-Arellano)**


End file.
